Single-access laparoscopic surgery was first introduced for colectomy and later adapted for anterior resection. During single access laparoscopic pelvic procedures, such as total mesorectal excision, it is often difficult to obtain an adequate operative field. Often times, such dissections are made deep in the pelvis which makes it difficult to obtain adequate visualization of the area. During such procedures, the lower rectum must be lifted and rotated to gain access to the veins and arteries around both sides of the rectum during mobilization. During such manipulation, it is desirable to prevent the tissue from bunching up while being careful to avoid overstretching the tissue.
Thus, the need exists for a surgical tool that can be used to safely manipulate the colon to provide the surgeon with better visualization and access to the arteries and veins during mobilization.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate some of the shortcomings present in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.